


Just Put Your Sweet Lips on My Lips

by AngelWithAStory



Category: X-Ray & Vav (Cartoon)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Rare Pairings, Sharing a Bed, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 20:25:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5757127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelWithAStory/pseuds/AngelWithAStory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hilda felt a beam of early morning sunlight on her face just as she felt sleep retract its claws from her mind. Her eyes opened slowly and Hilda smiled as she saw a familiar face just opposite her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Put Your Sweet Lips on My Lips

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in such a hildash mood lately and I was listening to too much hozier tbh
> 
> I have no excuse...
> 
> except fluff and hildash kisses

Hilda felt a beam of early morning sunlight on her face just as she felt sleep retract its claws from her mind. Her eyes opened slowly and Hilda smiled as she saw a familiar face just opposite her. 

Ash was beautiful when she was asleep. If she wanted to, Hilda could stay there all day and just count the freckles on Ash’s skin. (It would have been more enjoyable that going to work all day). Hilda ever so gently brushed Ash’s fringe out of her face and let her fingers trace the shell of her ear. 

Ash stirred ever so slightly and Hilda wondered if she looked as in love as she felt. (probably, if X-Ray’s constant teasing about Hilda’s ‘ _ heart eyes _ ’ held any water.) Not that it was Hilda’s fault. The sunlight streaming in from the small gap in the curtains bathed Ash in the early morning glow that Hilda never knew was this beautiful. It was practically angelic the way Ash seemed so effortlessly beautiful…

Sappy poetry aside, Hilda knew they had to be getting up soon. 

…

They could spare a few more minutes. 

Hilda shifted so her arm was tucked under her head, elevating it a little bit on the pillow. The small smile on her face hadn’t shifted since she woke up and Hilda hoped she never had to wake up without a smile on her face again. 

“ _ You’re so beautiful _ .” Hilda whispered. 

“You’re not so bad yourself.” Ash whispered back, a smile curving her mouth. It took her a second to register, but when she did, Hilda turned her face to the pillow. She would forever deny the pink tinge on her face. 

“How long have you been awake?” Hilda asked, looking up at Ash. 

“Long enough.” Ash said, moving on the mattress so that she was propped up on her stomach. She leaned forwards and kissed Hilda, her hand curling around the back of Hilda’s neck. 

Hilda knew her breath probably smelt like death, and the remnants of yesterday’s minimal makeup was smudged on her pillow, and her hair was a  _ mess _ with sleep, but somehow, Ash still kissed her as lovingly as she had on their second date. 

Hilda’s hand curled around Ash’s waist and she pulled her half on top of her, soaking up the warmth her girlfriend seemed to radiate. Ash broke the kiss, looking down at Hilda with soft eyes. Her hair fell around her face and curtained them,  _ hiding _ them. It was like this was  _ their  _ moment and not even the universe could see them. 

“We should get up.” Ash said gently, but she didn’t move from Hilda’s arms. 

“We should.” Hilda agreed, leaning up and kissing Ash again. 

“I mean it, Hilds. We need to go to work.” Ash said, laughing a little but still not moving. 

“I’m not denying that.” Hilda continued, refusing to move and/or release Ash. Ash let out a small sigh and rested her forehead on Hilda’s. They were quiet for a moment and Hilda knew that she could never feel as peaceful as she was, just  _ being _ with her arms around the girl she loved and listening to her breathing and feeling her body against hers and the comfy old pyjamas under her fingers as she gently stroked Ash’s back. 

“ _ Screw it _ . I’m calling in sick.” Ash said. She smiled mischievously at Hilda. “And then I’m going to be home, all alone, by myself, with nothing to do.” 

“I think I could think of something.” Hilda said, quirking an eyebrow. 

“I thought you had work as well.” 

Hilda stretched and grabbed her phone from the bedside table. She quickly tapped a phone number and shushed Ash as it rang. 

“ _ Hi _ ,” Hilda put on her most miserable sounding voice as soon as the person on the other end picked up. “ _ I’m afraid I’m not coming in today. Hopefully, I’ll be in tomorrow but I think I just need to get some rest today. _ ” 

Hilda hung up and placed the phone back on the bedside table. 

“Looks like my day just opened up.” Hilda said, smiling innocently at Ash. 

“Let’s make some good use of it.” Ash said, gently stroking Hilda’s face with her thumb. Her face broke out into a grin and she looked down at Hilda playfully. “I’ll grab the blankets, you get the laptop.” 

“Deal.” 

**Author's Note:**

> i'm on tumblr and my name is [private-doughnut](http://private-doughnut.tumblr.com/) if you want to join me in rarepair hell


End file.
